


Las mil y un desventajas de ser mujer.

by Antinoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Girls Kissing, Girls Problems, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, No me arrepiento de nada, Shimizu es mi reina, Un poco más y esto trataba sobre menstruación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antinoo/pseuds/Antinoo
Summary: Hitoka ya no tenía alas para levantarse. Entonces Shimizu vuelve a su vida.





	

**Una mañana.**

Hitoka se enredo entre las sabanas, enredo los brazos sobre su estomago y apretó un poco.

Hacia frio. Mucho frio. Mas frio que ayer, y eso era muy malo. Hoy tenía que entregar un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando por semanas y los dolores no parecían disminuir ni un poco. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Y sería un poco más fácil si pudiera pedirle un favor a alguien, cualquiera, pero desde que viajo a Tokyo nada era lo mismo.

Un sentimiento de soledad se aferraba a su garganta cada vez que pensaba en eso y los días en Miyagi venían como torbellino.  

A veces se preguntaba cómo lo estarían haciendo sus compañeros.

Lo que daría por volver a casa.

Y aun así, no lo hacía.

Porque esta había sido su decisión.  Venir a Tokyo y estudiar lo que siempre había deseado. Aun cuando todo se sentía tan solitario y extraño para ella. Tokyo era un entorno desconocido y Hitoka no quería decepcionarse a si misma.

Cuando sus pies descalzos finalmente hicieron contacto con la madera, su cuerpo se sacudió y el dolor, punzante y abrazador, en sus entrañas se intensifico.

Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber encendido la calefacción la noche anterior, y, con toda la voluntad del mundo, se levanto lentamente. Agradecía no haber manchado las sabanas, aunque posiblemente no pueda decir lo mismo de su ropa interior.

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Con dedos débiles abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de luz y rebusco entre cables y papeles la caja de pastillas para el dolor.

Una vez que empezaron a hacer efecto, se sintió preparada para enfrentar un día más.

Yachi Hitoka era ciertamente diferente a la que alguna vez fue la manager de una parvada de cuervos.

 

**En la noche.**

Su día termino como empezó. Frio y doloroso.

Se sentó en la esquina más desierta de la cafetería y espero pacientemente mientras dejaba su mente ser invadida por la dulce voz de Elvis y la cháchara de la poca gente en el lugar. A pesar de todo su trabajo solo obtuvo una nota regular y ella estaba bien con eso. Solo debía mantener su fuerza y cuando menos se diera cuenta ya estaría terminando el semestre, y con suerte el año. No sería difícil seguir de esta manera. Sería doloroso, pero no difícil. Sus dedos se curlaron una y otra vez en las hebras de cabello rubio que se le escapaban por debajo de la bufanda y suspiro.

Lo que daría por volver a casa.

Volver a Karasuno.

Manos pálidas y finas colocaron una cálida taza de café frente a ella y cuando levanto la vista para dar las gracias el corazón le revoloteo en el pecho, miles de mariposas le cerraron el estomago y una catarata de sentimientos se desespero por salir de sus ojos.

Tan hermosa.

Tan hermosa y gentil como siempre.

 Kiyoko le sonrió.

 

**Mas tarde, ese mismo día.**

Quizás no lo había notado hasta el momento por la emoción, pero su senpai había cambiado mucho. Ella tampoco se parecía la que alguna vez fue se mentora, pero aun así conservaba esa cálida sonrisa suya, y el cabello negro y sedoso, y los ojos azules, y el lunar delicado sobre el mentón.

Seguía siendo Shimizu-senpai, pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era.

La observo de lejos por unos eternos momentos. Shimizu se encontraba en el trabajo. Traía, llevaba y ofrecía distintos platos y bebidas. Sonreía, charlaba y de vez en cuando sus ojos se conectaban con los suyos.

Su cabello había crecido y había cambiado de anteojos. Los nuevos le recordaban un poco a Tsukishima, y con eso una nueva oleada de recuerdos y preguntas se instalo en su pecho. ¿Cómo lo estaría haciendo Tsukishima? Él era fuerte y ella estaba segura de eso… pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar por él en su corazón. ¿Cómo lo estarían haciendo todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos? ¿Pensarían en ella como ella pensaba siempre en ellos?

Crecer era duro.

Los brazos de Shimizu estaban bañados en tinta, se veía hermosa, y Hitoka no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella había tenido que pasar por lo mismo. ¿Se habría sentido así de sola cuando ella tuvo que dejar la parvada?

Minutos más tarde, cuando la gente comenzó a irse y ya nadie cruzaba por la puerta, los pies ligeros de la pelinegra se dirigieron a su mesa y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

─ Es bueno volver a verte, Hitoka-chan.

Su voz aterciopelada llego como un susurro.

─ Es bueno volver a verla, senpai.

Kiyoko sonrió y se aliso el jean con las manos. Más que por necesidad, parecía estar algo emocionada. Las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y los labios temblando.

Yachi no podía negar estar de la misma manera. Parecía que el corazón le iba a salir corriendo.

─ No tomaste tu café.

Yachi le dio una mirada rápida a la taza y se lo llevo con velocidad  a los labios. Cuando termino tocio unas cuantas veces y la dejo vacía sobre el plato. Sonrió. Y entonces, cuando la carcajada suave de Kiyoko se dejo escuchar, sus mejillas explotaron en color.

─ No cambiaste en nada.

Y aunque Yachi no estaba para nada de acuerdo, no dijo palabra alguna.

─ Sigues siendo mi tierna kouhai.

Y sentimientos que parecían estar enterrados poco a poco salieron a la superficie.

 

**Otro día, después de mucho tiempo.**

Pasaron días, semanas y meses. Las cosas a veces eran fáciles y a veces eran tristes. Kiyoko siempre estaba ahí y su sonrisa resplandecía con la voluntad de mil estrellas, entonces Yachi volvía a sentir la culpa.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a sí misma? ¿Cómo podía detenerse de pensar de otra manera cuando las manos delicadas de Shimizu le revolvían el cabello y le llamaba con su voz? ¿Cómo podía dejar de flotar entre ilusiones cuando volvía a verla después de tantos años?

Era su culpa.

Era su completa culpa pensar de esa manera sobre alguien que siempre había sido tan gentil con ella.

Esa noche Yachi se ahogo en sus propias lágrimas.

Lloro por lo que era y lo que había sido. Lloro por su parvada. Lloro por su senpai. Lloro por su madre, por su vieja casa, por las calles que había recorrido tantas veces en la infancia. Lloro por lo que extrañaba y porque, de nuevo, le dolían las entrañas. Yachi lloro las mil y un desventajas de ser mujer, de ser ella.

Lloro la desilusión de no poder decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

 

 

**Otra noche, en otro lugar. La noche final.**

Cuando Shimizu abrió la puerta de su departamento y la recibió con una sonrisa, Hitoka se mordió el labio y callo sus propios demonios gritándole sus culpas y verdades. Aun así sonrió de vuelta porque estaba feliz. Tremenda y realmente feliz.

Shimizu llevaba el cabello suelto, desordenado y se acurrucaba en una manta. El frio también era despiadado con ella. Se veía hermosa.

Yachi dejo las botas en la entrada y camino lentamente, sosteniendo una caja llena de distintos postres en las manos. Tenía el cabello húmedo, pero no era molestia alguna.

El apartamento de Shimizu era grande y cálido. Paredes beige, llenas de cuadros, pasillos oscuros, el leve rumor de la televisión de fondo, la lluvia del exterior repiqueteando en las ventanas.

─ Estoy feliz de que hayas venido.─ Le dijo.

Yachi dejo la caja sobre la mesa ratona del comedor mientras Shimizu traía más sabanas y almohadones de su habitación. Se saco la bufanda, el saco e inhalo fuertemente. Lavanda y lilas.

Shimizu-senpai.

Kiyoko se acerco y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente. Los dedos le rozaron y sintió la temperatura subirse, la sangre corriendo como loca.

Se sentaron en el sillón, una al lado de la otra. Los primeros minutos le fue imposible concentrarse en la película y luego de un rato lo dejo de intentarlo. La lluvia había aumentado y el viento azotaba las ventanas. La respiración de Kiyoko le vibraba en los oídos.

“Ngh…”

─ Senpai… ¿Está bien?

─Si… si… Es solo un pequeño dolor. Hitoka-chan, permíteme un momento.

─ A-AH! S-si.

Kiyoko se acostó sobre el sillón. Su cabeza sobre las piernas temblorosas de Yachi, su cabello suelto, lacio y sedoso por todas partes, negro como la noche, las rodillas contra el pecho. Se acurruco entre la gran manta azul cielo que llevaba sobre los hombros y miro a Yachi con una sonrisa en los labios. Ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

─ ¿Se siente bien?

─ Hay mejores días. Pero estoy bien ahora.

La mano pálida de Kiyoko se sacudió de la tela y le acaricio la frente, deslizando el cabello rubio a su paso. Yachi vio las hortensias dibujadas sobre su piel, tan finas y delicadas como la misma Kiyoko. Comenzaban a florecer sobre su hombro y se marchitaban llegando al codo, dejando solo bonitos y pequeños pétalos esparcidos por ahí y por allá. Quería tocarlos, arrastrar los dedos sobre las flores, sentir la cálida piel debajo.

¿Debería decirlo? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿O volvería a callar sus sentimientos y simplemente ser?

Hitoka siempre dudaba y terminaba arrepintiéndose al final. El miedo al rechazo era simplemente mayor. Mucho más grande e intimidante de lo que le gustaría, y estaba ahí, siempre. Aferrado a su garganta con manos y pies. Susurrándole al oído.

─ Me gustas, Hitoka. Me gustas mucho.

Y hubo silencio.

Porque Shimizu-senpai le había dicho lo que ella había querido gritar y había callado por años.

Senpai había dicho que ella le gustaba.

─ También me gustas.─ Tenia la garganta seca. Las piernas le temblaban los brazos no se le movían. Estaba ahí y ella lo había dicho también. Por fin. Por fin lo había dicho.

─ Pero no me gustas de la manera en la que yo te gusto. Me gustas como mujer, no como una amiga, Hitoka.

Los dedos pálidos de Kiyoko le delinearon las mejillas y bajaron. Rozaron levemente sus labios y entonces fue rápido. Esos mismos dedos se aferraron a su cuello, enredándose en el cabello de su nuca, y Kiyoko se levanto.

Labios contra labios. Eran suaves, dulces, gentiles. Se abrían y cerraban lentamente, eran como una caricia. Lavanda y lilas, chocolate caliente, lluvia contra la ventana. Los labios de Kiyoko contra los suyos. Como un sueño. Nubes y fotografías de viejos amigos. Dedos entrelazados. Kiyoko la llamaba por su nombre y sus pestañas espesas y largas le acariciaban la mejilla.

Le gustaba esta mujer, era la persona que mas amaba en la vida. Y ella también la amaba.

Lo que daría por poder estar así por la eternidad.

 

**Entonces paso el tiempo y los cuervos volvieron a reunirse.**

**Author's Note:**

> Volver a escribir después de un año (o mas) me resulto mas difícil de lo que pensé que podría ser. Pero estoy feliz de poder volver a esto.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que (la gente que lo sufre cada 28 días) se hayan podido sentir identificadas con esto.  
> Es mi primera vez publicando en este lugar, así que no se lo que estoy haciendo, pero es un placer. Antínoo.


End file.
